


Segments

by Crystal



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Kenny Omega, Face time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: Inspired by Kenny's appearance on Impact Wrestling Episode from 12/15/2020.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Segments

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my own Hand Fetish for this. I mean come on Kenneth Jerome, you're killing me with rings almost every week. A girl can only take so much!

Adam sat on the couch debating whether or not to call Kenny. He was missing him so bad even though he had only been gone for a day. Adam knew he really shouldn't bother him while he was doing his work with Impact. He didn't want to seem like the clingy boyfriend who can't be away from Kenny for more than one day.

"Ugh." He let out a sigh, his head falling back against the couch, annoyed with himself. "I'm not gonna do it." He looked down to find Ultra at his feet giving him questioning eyes.

He reached down to pet him, "Your daddy is a clingy boyfriend isn't he?" Ultra nudged his hand when he stopped petting. "It can't hurt to check in right? Why am I asking you?" He ruffled Ultra's fur, "Daddy's gone crazy."

He looked from Ultra to the phone in his other hand. "I'm just being dumb. A little text won't hurt."

Leaning back against the couch again and he finally started to text.

[Hey babe, how are things going at Impact?]

Surprisingly he got a text back almost right away.

[Going great, got a little down time right now between filming segments.]

Adam smiled; glad he had time to chat.

[OK, cool. So what wardrobe change are you on Champ? lol]

[LOL, third or fourth, I lost count.]

Adam laughed softly at the text.

[I bet. So how about a sneak preview for your boyfriend?]

When the picture came in Adam almost dropped his phone.

"Fuck." The word was slow and drawn out.

The picture was from the knees up. He had on grayish, blue jeans, black shirt completely open with a necklace. The hand holding his phone adorned with two rings, the other wrist had a large watch, and finished with those damn aviators.

[Fuck babe, you're going to kill your fans.]

Kenny smirked at his phone as he typed his reply.

[Not just my fans, I suspect.]

Adam shifted in his seat as he could almost hear the tone of Kenny's voice. Before he could reply another text came in.

[You ok there Cowboy? I mean I know it must be hard...]

Kenny let the text trail off just to see what he'd get in return.

"Bastard." Adam said out loud. "I can play too Champ."

[Maybe, but Mr. World Champ doesn't have time for his aching Cowboy.]

Before Kenny could reply he received another text with a picture. It was a selfie. Page was on the couch, shirtless, his hand resting over his cock through his grey sweat shorts.

[I'll just have to deal with this all by myself.]

"Damn." Kenny muttered as he glanced at his watch wondering how much time he had. He knew he was taking too long when another text arrived.

[I wish I could watch you jerk off in those rings dressed just like that. See you shoot all over your stomach. Fuck I'm so hard just thinking about it.]

That one sent a jolt straight to Kenny's cock, making it twitch to life in the skin tight jeans. He bit his lip, checking the time again. It would be cutting it close, but the idea sent a shiver of excitement along his spine.

[Want to Facetime?]

At first Adam couldn't believe the text he just received. Was Kenny serious? He's done some crazy things, hell they've done some crazy things for sex but he never thought Kenny would offer that.

[Can we, I mean, what if you get caught?]

It was Adam's turn to bite his lip waiting for a reply.

[That's what's making me so hot right now.]

Adam smirked.

[Ooh that sex crazed Kenny from Japan is coming out.]

No less than a minute after he sent the text, Kenny's Facetime call popped up and Adam answered it with a grin on his face.

"Hello there Champ."

"You drive me crazy you know that?"

"Me?" Adam put on his most innocent face.

"Yes." The word hissed from Kenny's lips.

Adam arched an eyebrow, "Someone start without me?"

Kenny's only reply was to give Adam a full view of his hand slowly working his cock. He moaned softly as the rings on his fingers grazed over the sensitive tip.

"Fuck baby look how hard you are?" Adam's hand moved down to free his cock from the soft shorts. "So fucking sexy with those rings. Does it feel good baby?"

"So good." Kenny moaned. His eyes darted to the door of his backroom on the bus, knowing full well he didn't lock that one or the outside door.

"You're such a bad boy aren't you? I know you didn't lock the door."

Kenny switched his phone back to selfie mode, "I didn't"

Adam's laugh was husky, low, "I love that you didn't. Too bad I'm not actually there." Adam groaned softly as he slowly stroked himself, "Would love to fuck you on the back of that bus, knowing that at any second we could get caught."

"I wish you could." Kenny licked his lips, "Just like old times on the train in Japan. We were crazy."

"Still are obviously. You have your cock in hand not knowing when Don or anyone for that matter might bust in."

Kenny shivered, eyes darting to the door again.

Adam stroked himself slowly as he egged Kenny on. "Bet your cock is throbbing in that big hand of yours. Let me see it again baby, love seeing you work that beautiful cock, especially in those rings."

Kenny switched cameras again, letting Adam watch as he stroked. He could hear Adam's moan, and voiced his own in return.

"You want come don't you Kenny, you're damn near fucking your hand."

"Yes, fuck Adam." Kenny groaned again, his grip tightening.

"You're gonna look so fucking sexy when you come." Adam's own pace picked up, "making such a mess on your stomach. Let me see your face baby, I love watching your face when you come for me."

Kenny switched camera modes again. Page couldn't help to wonder why it was even hotter he still had the aviators on. He always looked so good in them, but this was a different level entirely. 

Adam was brought out of his musing by Kenny's husky, strained voice. "Fuck Adam, so close."

"I bet you are." Adam moaned, listening to Kenny's pants and whimpers. "Maybe I should tell you to stop. Make you drag it out, make it even closer to you getting caught."

Kenny's shuddered at the thought, a whine of Adam's name slipping from his lips.

"What's the matter Champ, I thought you liked the possibility of getting caught." Adam arched an infuriating eyebrow.

"Please...." the beg was so low Adam barely caught it.

"Mmm mister big shot World Champ is begging now huh?" Adam's own cock was dripping at this point. He gathered some of the liquid, groaning at the extra sensation.

"Adam..." Kenny whimpered again, biting his lip hard to keep from coming.

"Come for me Kenny, shoot all over that beautiful stomach."

"Fuck." Kenny groaned as his strokes brought him over the edge, the spurts nearly hitting the edge of his open black shirt.

"That's it baby. I love when my Champ comes for me." Adam's own cock twitched in his hand, needing its own release.

Kenny drug his fingers through the mess on his stomach. He brought them too his lips, slowly sucking them clean.

"Shit." Adam moaned at the sight.

With a fingertip lingering at his bottom lip, Kenny spoke. "Come for me Cowboy."

Those four words were all it took to have Adam spilling over his hand, panting Kenny's name.

"So fucking beautiful when you come Adam.... shit." Kenny moaned softly.

Adam smiled, " I fucking love you, you crazy bastard."

"I know." Kenny replied with an all knowing smile.

Kenny was abruptly brought out of the afterglow by the sound of the outside door opening.

"Shit! Someone's coming. I gotta go!"

"Hurry up and clean up Champ." Adam replied with a wink. "Later babe."

"Bye." Kenny stopped the call and quickly dropped the phone. Luckily he had a rag there from washing his face earlier to make quick work of cleaning up.

"Yeah, ok give us a couple minutes." Don's voice came from the other side of the door.

Just as the door opened, Kenny buttoned his jeans.

"Hey, you ready for the next segment?"

Kenny could only hope he cheeks weren't as red as they felt. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

Don raised an eyebrow, "You ok Kenny?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Just getting tired I guess."

"Alright, let's set up the next shot."

"Yup, just let me grab my phone." Kenny reached down, grabbing his phone, a message from Adam.

[When you're done making an Impact, I'm gonna need the real deal when you get home.]

Kenny licked his lips.

[You got it Cowboy.]


End file.
